Fade to Gray
by Ame Voleuse
Summary: Dreams have been haunting him all summer of a secret dream lover, all he can see is there eyes. Harry has become the slut of Hogwarts, searching for his dream lover. (Love me or curse me, just review me i am your attention whore)
1. Dream lover

Dream lover

He can feel the hot breath traveling down the back of his skin, surrounding him, the soft small touches like butterflies traveling all over his skin. The hands reach from behind him, pulling him closer until his back is up against the person's front. I pale light hand travels down his front, exploring what is to be seen under his robes. Exposing inch by inch of his perfect olive skin.

Harry desperately wants to turn around to see this mysterious person, but he can't for he knows what will happen if he does. He struggles with the urges to see his dream lovers face.

_I must stay looking forward, it can't end yet _

He can feel there lips on his throat, kissing, licking, and biting.

Finally he looks behind him, not being able to stand it he turns, staring into cloudy gray eyes, he sighs knowing what will happen next.

A falling feeling comes over him, surrounding him, and cloaking him in black. He stares at the eyes, still not wanting to loose the connection.

The touch he was feeling turns cold, leaving his body numb, no longer feeling his dream lover's touch. Soon the grayness surrounds him. All he can see is the grey eyes.

He awakes sitting up in his bed reaching desperately forward, a bumping sound on the wall beside him, Dudley calling out "Oi, shut up were trying to sleep." Then the sounds of a great weight rolling over in his bed, going on to mumble about something in his sleep.

He tries to quiet his panting breath, he hits his hands into his bed in pure frustration "Damn" he says under his breath, letting out a sigh _At least it lasted longer this time _He thought to himself.

Lying back in his bed, rolling over waiting for sleep to once more take him.

As the weeks past summer soon ended, and Harry was ready to return to Hogwarts, having dealt with Dudley and his Aunt and uncle long enough.

His dream had progressed, now he could clearly see the Hogwarts crest on a pair of black robes of his Dream lover. He was dying in excitement waiting to return and find them. The dreams were haunting him, he desperately wanted to find those eyes.

At platform nine and 3 quarters he looked everywhere for those eyes. Those gray eyes he craved.

Sitting in a room on the train with his friends, he couldn't help but be lost in thought, looking out at the rolling hills, his eyes scanning his memory for those eyes. So completely lost in thought not even noticing Ron and Hermione holding hands there fingers interlaced. They had become a couple over the summer and have yet to tell Harry, they were planning to but they were worried about how he was going to take it.

He turned to look at his friends, as he face turned to theirs, Hermione quickly took her hand away from Ron's as though she was burned, she had always had a crush on Harry and was apprehensive about telling him that Ron and her were dating.

Harry gave Hermione a soft smile, looking at her, noticing her eyes, a perfect clear bluey gray, he felt it in the pit of his stomach, he had this look of shock on his face, _those eyes, could they belong to……… _

She returned his look with such sorrow in her eyes, a lot had happened during the summer. Harry had become distant and her crush on his slowly disappeared, but still remained. She wanted to know what was wrong with him, she wanted to go give him a hug and ask what was wrong, but she knew Ron and his jealousy would never allow it, so she remained sitting across from Harry.


	2. distraction in the hallway

Chapter two: distraction in the hall

He let his mind wander looking form Hermione to Ron, looking at there eyes, no longer caring to look at people's faces, all he wanted was those eyes, he shacked his head clear, all he could see was those eyes on Hermione and Ron.

He wondered if there was a way he could test it to find out who they really were, he dreams were progressing giving him hints, but they weren't working fast enough, he had been having these dreams since the ending of 5th year and he had only recently found out that they had to attend Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

As normally people came in and out of the compartment they shared saying hi, a few star struck first years came in to gawk at the boy who lived, the wonder child, but nothing Harry wasn't used to, for once he was happy that he was being bugged, that way he could look at every ones eyes and see if they were who he was searching for. Sadly it seemed like he eyes were playing tricks on him once again, all he could see was the eyes, those perfect grey pools of eyes.

Finally reaching Hogwarts all the students filed in to the school, searching for those they didn't see on the train, and rushing to find a seat with friends at there house table, when all the scared first year wonder around aimlessly not knowing where they are supposed to go or what they are supposed to do.

A few come from what some people would call "Respectable" wizarding families, when Harry passes them, they know who he is. He has gotten used to it by now, hearing the ever popular "Oh my god is that him?" "Yes I think it is the one who defeated he-who-must-not-be-named" he keeps his eyes averted walking trying to speed up to get into the hall, he happened to walk into one person he wouldn't mind avoiding

"Oi Potter!!!" Malfoy's voice clearly rings out in the hall in pure disgust. Suddenly a loud murmur comes from all the first years "So it is him" "I knew it"

"Watch where you are going Potter" Says Draco as he straightens his robes "I don't want to get any of that filth coming from Weasel or heaven forbid catch something from the Mugblood for all we know those things are contagious" He says with a sneer.

Harry looks towards Draco clenching his jaw, you can see the hatred, as fire starts to burn in his eyes, staring into Draco's eyes, who which almost have a calm look to them. Looking into Draco's eyes and seeing the calm expression bugged Harry that much more. "MALFOY" Harry says is a panting breath trying to not let his anger get the best of him.

Pansy watching this thinking it best if the future Slytherin's see a prefect stooping to fight a Gryffindor, she decided to distract him, walking past Draco with her hips in full swing trying to drawn his eyes to her body, as she does this she catches the eyes of almost every boy that can see her, except Draco and Harry, she tries this a few more times, still not getting the eyes of the two boys who are staring each other down, Draco slowly starts to circle Harry, a predator to its prey. Harry wishing not to be at a disadvantage as to when his opponent was going to strike he begins to walk in a similar fashion as Draco, both boys never taking each other's eyes off each other.

Finally Pansy tired of trying to get Draco's attention with her body, she gives in and yells "DRACO" that finally doing it Draco looked towards Pansy, and Harry always being a fair fighter did not attack Draco when his eyes was turned he just stopped and waited to see if the fight would continue you. Pansy's voice turns to honey, giving Draco a come hither look "Now Draco darling, you cannot really expect me to enter the hall unescorted now can you" she says with a small pout creasing her face.

Draco's up bringing gets the best of him, he turns to Harry and says "We will finish this later Potter" giving him a dirty look, before holding out his arm for Pansy to take, and walking her into the Great Hall, getting a seat.


End file.
